Second Winter
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: "Tanganmu adalah tangan pertama yang aku genggam. Tubuhmu adalah tubuh yang selalu ingin kupeluk. Dan wajahmu adalah wajah yang selalu menghiasi mimpiku." Mamura tahu kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Suzume dari hidupnya.


**Disclaimer: Hirunaka no Ryuusei** © **Yamamori Mika**

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

.

.

.

Inukai sedikit khawatir saat melihat sahabatnya itu terus tersenyum-senyum sejak mereka berada di pesawat.

"Mamura, apa ada hal bahagia yang aku lewatkan, hah?" tanya Sarumaru mendahului niat Inukai.

"A-ah?" tanya balik Mamura dengan sedikit gelagapan. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Satu tangannya sedang menutup mulutnya. "Ta-tak ada."

"Ah! Apa terjadi sesuatu antara dirimu dengan Yosano?"

Blush!

Wajah Mamura memerah hingga ke ubun-ubun saat dirinya mengingat semua hal yang mereka lakukan di pantai tadi pagi. Sepertinya niatnya untuk ikut ke Okinawa tidak salah. Karena di sini, Mamura akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kebahagiannya.

Kebahagiaan yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Dia bisa mencintai gadis yang ia suka dan ia juga mendapat balasannya. Sudah tidak ada lagi Mamura yang selalu berwajah aku-bahagia-asalkan-ia-bahagia. Karena sekarang, Mamura yang akan membahagiakan gadis pujaannya dengan usahanya sendiri.

Tidak ada Shishio-sensei, tidak ada Mamura si pengganti Shishio-sensei. Yang ada sekarang adalah Mamura, pacar dari Yosano Suzume.

"Hei, jangan diam saja. Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian," Sarumaru makin memaksa.

Sambil bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengar perkataan sobatnya itu, Mamura memakai _headphone_ nya dan memejamkan mata. Perjalanan ke Tokyo masih lama. Lebih baik ia tidur dan berharap kalau semua ini bukanlah mimpi semata.

 _"Aku tahu kalau perasaanku sudah berubah ... aku mencintaimu, Mamura."_

Mamura kembali membuka matanya. Menghembuskan napas dan memejamkan mata kembali.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Mamura."_

Dan kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Mamura hingga mereka sampai di Tokyo.

* * *

Rasanya baru kemarin ia pergi berlibur ke Okinawa saat musim panas. Tapi sekarang ujian semester kedua sudah ada di depannya. Suzume menatap malas ke arah Yuyuka yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu ke Tsurutani. Daripada mendengar ceramah Yuyuka mengenai bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal matriks, Suzume jauh lebih tertarik dengan donat buatan pamannya.

"Hei, berhenti makan, Gadis Kentang! Kau juga harus mendengarkan hal ini. Aku tidak mau mengulangnya dua kali," bentak Yuyuka. Ah, kalau sifat aslinya keluar, dia memang nampak menyeramkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Tsurutani menghela napas. "Lebih bagus kalau kita juga mengajak Inukai belajar bersama. Bukan begitu, Kameyoshi?"

"Haahhh?! Kau ingin mencari kesempatan untuk berpacaran, kan?!" suara menyeramkan Yuyuka lagi-lagi terdengar.

Tsurutani tidak mempedulikan Yuyuka, "Benar juga, kalau Inukai ikut pasti Mamura juga ikut. Itu bagus untukmu kan, Suzume?"

Blush!

Kunyahan Suzume berhenti dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Salah satu tangannya terlihat memainkan poninya sendiri.

Kekesalan Yuyuka makin bertambah saat melihat Suzume salah tingkah seperti itu. Kenapa juga pacarnya harus setingkat di atasnya? Kalau saja pacarnya berada setingkat dengan dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ulang tahunmu besok, kan, Suzume? Apa kau ada acara dengan Mamura?" tanya Kameyoshi dan tidak memedulikan kekesalan Yuyuka.

Ulang tahun ya? Ah, kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu? Rasanya baru kemarin ia masih menunggu telepon dari _sensei_ nya agar mereka bisa pergi bersama saat natal. Kalau bukan karena Mamura, saat itu Suzume pasti akan merasa sangat sedih. Hari itu, Mamura adalah orang yang memberikan dia kehangatan di cuaca dingin itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berkencan saja setelah ujian selesai? Apa aku harus mengajarimu hal-hal seperti itu juga, hah?" ucap Yuyuka dengan masih menampakkan kekesalannya.

Tsurutani menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalian bisa berkencan seharian," tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Mendengar semua saran itu, Suzume hanya bisa mengangguk. _Oh coba lihat, betapa manisnya gadis desa yang sedang jatuh cinta ini?_ Begitulah pikiran ketiga sahabat Suzume tersebut.

* * *

Hari Sabtu tanggal 4 Desember. Tepat sehari setelah ujian semester dua selesai.

Di depan pohon natal besar yang ada di kota, Mamura sedang berdiri sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya. Jaket tebal membungkus tubuhnya ditambah syal yang melingkari lehernya. Hari ini, ia ada kencan untuk merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya yang sebenarnya jatuh tiga hari yang lalu.

Cuaca yang dingin tidak ia rasakan karena tubuhnya terasa hangat dan hatinya juga terasa sangat hangat. Mamura sadar betul apa yang membuat ia sehangat dan sebahagia ini. Tolong salahkan semua ini pada gadis desa yang tiba-tiba saja merusak dinding yang selama ini ia bangun untuk melindungi dirinya dari perempuan.

 _"Hei, Mamura-kun, ayo kita berteman."_

Kalimat itulah yang membuat Mamura menjadi Mamura yang sekarang. Mamura yang secara perlahan membuka dirinya dan belajar mencintai seorang wanita.

"Mamura, maaf membuatmu menunggu," suara itu membuyarkan lamunan lelaki berumur tujuh belas tahun itu. Di hadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang gadis dengan jaket tebal dan syal putih pemberian Mamura setahun yang lalu.

Mamura merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus berpenampilan cantik seperti ini? Kalau begini Mamura bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah pacarnya lama-lama.

"Tak apa," balas Mamura dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Yuyuka-chan tadi memaksa untuk meriasku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya," ucap Suzume seakan menjelaskan keterlambatannya.

Entah kenapa mendadak suasana terasa canggung. Mamura berdehem sekali. "Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?"

Suzume mengangguk dan berjalan di sebelah Mamura. "Mamura, kau ingin makan apa nanti?"

"Hmm ...," gumamnya. "Mungkin aku akan mencoba gratin di sana."

"Ah, kau memang suka semua makanan yang berisi keju ya."

"Dan kau sendiri suka hidangan laut," balas Mamura. Cukup lama ia terdiam sebelum bertanya, "Hei, aku boleh menggenggam tanganmu?"

"Hm?" langkah kaki Suzume berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Mamura. Melihat wajah Mamura yang memerah, rona kemerahan juga ikut menjalari wajahnya. Mamura masih belum berubah. Ia masih laki-laki pemalu, sama seperti saat Suzume pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Walaupun saat pertama kali berbicara dengannya, Suzume berpikir kalau Mamura adalah laki-laki yang kasar. Tapi sekarang Suzume tahu kalau itu hanyalah kedoknya untuk menutupi kecanggunggannya saat berinteraksi dengan perempuan.

"Jangankan memegang tangan, memelukku pun boleh," canda Suzume. Niat Suzume adalah untuk membuat wajah pacarnya itu semakin memerah. Dan benar saja, wajah Mamura sudah memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Dasar bodoh!" Kata-kata itu selalu keluar dari mulut Mamura saat laki-laki itu merasa malu. Suzume tertawa kecil saat melihat lelaki itu menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

Semakin lama bersama dengan Mamura, Suzume mulai mengerti kebiasaan laki-laki itu. Cara dia berbicara, melihat, bergerak bahkan pemikirannya mulai bisa Suzume tebak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Bodoh!" ucap Mamura kembali. Satu tangannya dengan cepat meraih salah satu tangan Suzume. "Kau jangan menyesal."

Sepertinya Suzume harus menarik pikirannya barusan. Bisa menebak pikiran Mamura? Suzume sepertinya masih harus belajar lebih keras lagi. Karena sekarang wajah Suzumelah yang memerah. Dengan bibir Mamura yang menempel pelan ke bibirnya. Suzume tidak tahu kalau pacarnya berani melakukan hal seperti ini di depan umum.

Mereka berciuman di tengah kota. Bahkan refleks Suzume yang selalu dibanggakan oleh sahabatnya itu tidak bisa mengalahkan tarikan tiba-tiba dari Mamura.

"Ke-kenapa ti—"

"Itu hukumanmu, Bodoh!" ucap Mamura. Tangan laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Suzume dan menariknya pelan. "Ayo jalan."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju restoran tidak ada yang berani membuka suaranya. Sepasang kekasih itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya masing-masing.

Suzume merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tadi ingin menjahili Mamura. Tapi dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia bahagia karena bisa membuat laki-laki yang ia cintai ini bahagia. Mamuralah yang mengajari hal itu kepadanya. Sebuah kebahagiaan karena bisa membuat orang lain bahagia.

Sejak pindah ke Tokyo, ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Tapi dari semua hal tersebut, Suzume benar-benar bersyukur saat ia diharuskan duduk di sebelah Mamura. Kalau bukan karena Mamura, Suzume tidak akan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap seperti ini. Mamura yang dulu menarik Suzume dari kegelapan. Bintang jatuh yang selama ini Suzume cari ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dan ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mamura," Suzume merapatkan dirinya dan memeluk lengan Mamura.

Mamura sedikit terkesiap saat Suzume tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal tersebut dan memeluk lengannya. Sebuah senyum simpul terukir di wajah tampannya saat melihat gadis pujaannya berada tepat di sampingnya.

Tangan yang memeluk lengannya ini adalah tangan pertama yang Mamura genggam. Tubuh yang menempel dengan tubuhnya ini adalah tubuh pertama yang Mamura peluk. Wajah yang memerah itu adalah wajah pertama yang Mamura cium.

Gadis ini adalah gadis pertama yang Mamura cintai dan akan menjadi yang terakhir juga baginya. Gadis desa menyebalkan yang berani masuk ke dalam hatinya ini tidak akan ia lepaskan dari pelukannya. Mamura akan menghukum gadis menyebalkan ini dengan cinta yang ia miliki seumur hidupnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Mamura. Laki-laki itu kemudian mendapat balasan sebuah ciuman di pipinya.

"Balasan untukmu, Mamura."

.

.

.

 _ **...The End...**_

 _ **A/N: Ini fanfic khusus yang saya buat karena saking gregetannya sama pasangan yang satu ini. Mereka emang sudah lama jadian di manganya tapi itu kan waktu Suzume masih galau sama perasaannya. Terus pas dia udah tahu sama perasaannya itu di chapter terakhir, jadinya gak ada scene-scene romantis buat mereka waktu Suzume udah sadar sama perasaannya. Makanya saya gregetan xD**_

 _ **Makasih buat yang udah mampir ke sini dan membaca fanfic singkat ini yaw~~ Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar kalian di kotak review ya :)**_


End file.
